disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Magical Dice
Disney Magical Dice (subtitled The Enchanted Board Game on the second version) is a mobile game released April 5, 2016 by Netmarble. The first version of the game was shut down in order to be reworked and the updated second version was released on mobile devices on August 24, 2017 Gameplay First Version In the first version of Disney Magical Dice, players are able to dress up as popular Disney characters, and travel around the game board, building structures, including Disney-themed landmarks. The game includes multiple maps. Disney Magical Dice allows players to play in a level-based practice mode against Disney characters, and win their costume cards as rewards. In addition, the game offers two real-time multiplayer modes (free-for-all and a two-on-two team mode), and features three different classes for players to choose from; Rookie, Minor and Major. Card collection and power-ups *Expand your collection of Disney costume card avatars and strengthen them through power-ups and fusion to be the best at the game. Play modes *Multiplayer games of up to 4 players playing at the same time using Bluetooth or the internet. Global competition via rankings *COMPETE with international players as well as your friends. EARN rewards for winning. Second Version The second version of the game uses figures of Disney characters instead of costumes but maintaining the basic gameplay of playing of a game board and building landmarks. There are four different modes, with two single-player and two multi-player. The two multi-player modes are 1v1 and 2v2. 1v1 puts the player against another person in the world. 2v2 allows the player to play with a friend or a random partner against two other players. The two single-player modes are Saga and Daily Challenges. Saga allows the player to play against an AI and completing objectives to get a prize by obtaining three stars in the battle. Daily Challenges vary by board with a certain benefit added in the gameplay. Characters Costume Cards (First Version) {| width="100%" | valign="top" width="50%" | *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Cinderella *Maleficent *Snow White *Aladdin *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Rapunzel *Stitch *Chip and Dale *Alice *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Boo | valign="top" width="50%" | Character Figures (Second Version) Normal *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Chip *Dale *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Aladdin *Ariel *Alice *Rapunzel *Stitch *Buzz Lightyear *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Vanellope *Kristoff *Pabbie *Mrs. Potts (only available as Loyalty Prize) Good *Jack Sparrow *Captain Salazar *Jack Skellington *Sally *Piglet *Lumière *Cogsworth *Maleficent *Captain Hook *Cruella De Vil Great *Winnie the Pooh *Beast *Belle *Elsa *Anna Upcoming *Ursula Non-Playable Characters *Jasmine Gallery Disney-Magical-Dice-Title-ImageGlobal.jpeg|Promo for the first version DMD-Logo.png|Logo of the first version Disney Magical Dice Pirates Promo.jpg Disney Magical Dice Belle and Beast Promo.jpg Category:Mobile games Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Aladdin Category:Toy Story Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mobile apps Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Zootopia Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Frozen Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pirates of the Caribbean